Figures
by SakuraBlossomQuiet1
Summary: Now officially a drabble set. All fluffy drables ending in "figures." Characters: Ryou and Bakura
1. Chapter 1

Ryou Bakura awoke with a groan and stumbled to the bathroom. He felt awful, really awful, and he now knew how a lobster felt when it was being cooked. He looked in the mirror and quickly looked away. If it was possible, he was even paler than usual, and had dark circles under his eyes. He reached into the medicine cabinet and pulled out a thermometer. After about thirty seconds the thermometer beeped and he removed it; 106o F, he should probably get back to bed.

On his way back to his room he smacked his forehead; he had an Algebra test that day. His teacher had gotten really fed up with students skipping school the day of the tests, then asking their friends what the questions were and writing the answers on their hands when they took the test next class, and had announced that tests had to be taken the day they were to be taken and could not be redone. He had to go to school.

He headed back to the bathroom and took a couple of aspirin, then scrubbed at his face until it had lost a little of its pallor. After approving his appearance in the mirror he went back to his room to dress, then set off down the hall to Bakura's room to wake him.

"Yami, it's time to get up." Bakura groaned and sat up; Ryou left the room to allow him to dress and turned down the hallway towards the stairs. He was so dizzy, however, that he had to keep resting on the way, and by the time he finally reached the stairs, Bakura was already emerging from his room yawning. Ryou stood up hastily and started down the stairs. If Bakura knew he was sick, he'd make him stay home, and he just barely had an A- in Algebra; he had to be there. Dizziness and stairs just don't mix, though. He found himself falling; he brought his arms up to shield his head, and waited for the inevitable. But it never came, he opened this eyes that he had never realized had been scrunched shut, and looked around. Bakura was holding him; he had stopped Ryou's fall from way down the hallway, and was now studying Ryou with a look of mingled concern and annoyance.

"Did you trip? What the hell Ryou? You're usually a klutz but never so much." Ryou squirmed back to the ground and put on a big smile.

"Well there was this really big bug on the stairs and I didn't see it until I was about to step on it so I tried to avoid it and just tripped." Bakura looked at the stairs behind them, then turned back to Ryou with a skeptical look on his face.

"I don't see any bug."

"Oh! It must have run away!" Ryou finished the trip down the stairs and started out the door. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah… sure" Bakura followed him out the door and they started on their way to school.

-----------------After School------------------

It was pouring rain. Ryou had forgotten his umbrella, and was walking home. He could feel his fever skyrocketing as he walked, exposed to the elements and utterly alone. Bakura had gotten another detention and had to stay after; Ryou could count the number of times he had actually walked home on time on one hand. The rain increased, it was growing difficult to see the sidewalk ahead of him. Or was it just that his vision was blurring? He found himself stumbling, and vowed to take a nap once he got home. Or maybe now… he pitched forward onto the pavement and was unconscious in moments.

----------------------------------------

When he awoke he was being carried through the door to his home on someone's (presumably Bakura's) back. He groaned and squirmed a bit, Bakura put him down and he struggled to stand.

"Ryou," Bakura was scowling at him, looking very annoyed, "why the hell did you go to school today when you were this sick?" Ryou coughed a little and murmured: "Algebra test" before slumping against the wall. He was still conscious, but found he was unable to move.

"Idiot…" Bakura picked him up again, and began carrying him upstairs, "bed, now."

"I have homework…" A feeble protest, but he had to try.

"I don't care," figures.


	2. Chapter 2

(A.N.) I wrote this nearly a year ago and never got around to actually posting it. Here 'tis!

Bakura and Ryou pulled into the parking lot of the ski resort. It was snowing buckets, but they had driven all the way here, they were going to ski. The went down a few slopes together, but eventually Bakura got the itch to risk his neck on double black diamonds and Ryou wanted no part in that, so they split up. Ryou skied a few green slopes before getting bored and riding the lift up to the more difficult blue slopes. He started out cautiously, skiing horizontally across the slope in big swoops, but gained more confidence as he went and was soon blazing down the slope… right into a snow drift.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where the hell is he? We were supposed to meet an hour ago!" Bakura was losing patience; he had appeared at the lodge at one 'o'clock as agreed. Ryou, however, had yet to appear and it was well past two. "I'm going to look for him. I swear, if no bones are broken they will be!"

----------------------------------------

----------------------------------------

Ryou was having trouble with his skis. It had taken him half an hour to escape the enormous snow drift and for some reason he couldn't get his skis to attach to his boots again. At first, he had thought that it was because he was on a slope, so to fix this he walked downhill for a ways only to trip and roll halfway down the slope before stopping himself. Now he was frantically trying to get his skis on, the slope still wasn't level (though he was beginning to think that that wasn't the problem, maybe fate just hated him), and his watch just kept reminding him that he was now nearly two hours late to meet Bakura. He was dead, and on the verge of tears with frustration. His boot slipped in an attempt to force it into the ski. He toppled to the ground, sniffling with tears.

---------------------------------------

----------------------------------------

Bakura had searched every green slope on the mountain and there was no sign of Ryou. He was starting to get very worried. Moving on to blue slopes, he checked three with no luck, but on the fourth there was a little blob towards the bottom. He skied towards it, and found that it was his blob. Ryou was sitting in the snow, both skis off, crying and trying to wipe the tears away with a glove (which was completely ineffective as the gloves were waterproof.)

He sat down facing Ryou and studied him, looking for cuts or bruises, or limbs bent the wrong way. He felt oddly relieved to find none.

"You okay?" He asked this almost kindly for how furious he was. Honestly, Ryou had a cell phone, and their minds happened to be linked. It wasn't like Ryou couldn't have just told him he was stuck and needed help. But Ryou had switched the cell phone off, and closed the mind link, if he wasn't in some way hurt, Bakura was going to be severely pissed.

Ryou nodded to the question, Bakura stood up and offered a hand which Ryou took.

"Show me the bottoms of your boots." Ryou just blinked. "Now would be a good time!" Ryou stood awkwardly on one foot to show him his boots. They were caked with snow. Bakura just shook his head, scraped the snow off for him and said "now try." Ryou put his boot into the ski. It clicked. He looked a little bit shocked, but held out his other boot to be scraped. If Bakura was helping this much he must be really impatient to get back home. As they set off down the mountain, Bakura cuffed him in the back of the head.

"You idiot. Try calling next time. Don't worry me like that again." 'Huh.' Ryou had been wrong about him again. Figures.

(A.N.) In case you were wondering, almost that exact thing happened to me while I was skiing, but my skis wound up off in an entirely more stupid way. If you're incredibly curious about exactly what happened (I doubt it) review and ask me. (incentive!)


End file.
